


Art for Black Velocities and Shining Movements

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Fanart, Gen, Incomplete, More to Follow - Freeform, big bangs, spnJ2BB, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for dimeliora's SPN_J2 Big Bang





	Art for Black Velocities and Shining Movements

I snaffled this one because the summary was so intriguing and was chuffed to bits when I saw the author was [](https://dimeliora.livejournal.com/profile)[dimeliora](https://dimeliora.livejournal.com/) and even more chuffed when I read it. I had all these ideas to draw, got the banner idea down on paper then sat back thinking I had ages to do the rest. WRONG!! So basically this is not only a rush job it's essentially incomplete, and [](https://dimeliora.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://dimeliora.livejournal.com/)dimeliora would be entitled to kick my posterior instead of being so nice and patient. So I promise, there will be more art for this story, hopefully by the end of the week. Banner (uncoloured because a) I suck and failed to traditionally colour it as intended, and b) my bamboo tablet has conked out somewhere on the journey back from the Isle of Man! Dammit! So no emergency digital colouring). Story link HERE (coming soon!) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48173090676/in/dateposted/)

In a massive panic last night I drew one of the scenes that was on my list to do - this really doesn't do justice to either the image in my head or the image created by [](https://dimeliora.livejournal.com/profile)[dimeliora](https://dimeliora.livejournal.com/)'s words, but it's better than having a massive hole where some art should be!  
Here's Dean with Mary in the cellar - you will need to read the story to find out what's going on here...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48173090121/in/photostream/)


End file.
